1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery equipment, and, more particularly, to a self-propelled arrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hobby of bow hunting or bow target shooting has been enjoyed by many. It is a hobby where skill is constantly employed and continual practice will continually improve a participant. However, it does have some drawbacks when compared to other similar hobbies using firearms. Perhaps the largest drawback is that of range capabilities. When arrows are launched from a bow, crossbow or other similar device, they quickly loose speed. As speed is lost, the arrow drops in its flight path and thus accuracy is affected as well. Another problem is that of a lack of thrust or penetrating power when the arrow finally reaches its target due to slow arrow speeds. While this is not a great concern while target practicing, it does become an issue while hunting. The lack of penetrating power may not allow for an instant kill of an animal and cause the animal to flee with the arrow attached. The hunter is then faced with subsequent tracking of the animal as it can live for several hours after being hit, depending upon the accuracy of the hunter's shot. When this occurs, several things could happen. The game could run so far and so fast that the hunter never catches up to it, or the wounded animal could be attacked by other wild animals, ruining the meat.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,842, issued in the name of McLearan; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,657, issued in the name of Colt et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,589, issued in the name of Thiesen; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,365, issued in the name of Thiesen; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,139, issued in the name of Bybee; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,202, issued in the name of Anderson.
Consequently, the need has developed for a means by which bow hunters and target shooters can increase their range, accuracy and speed of their arrows in an efficient manner.